Petrichor
by Uler Gucci
Summary: Disaaat kendaraan semakin cepat melaju dan derap langkah orang-orang semakin keras terdengar. Disaat itu hujan turun membasahi bumi. Disaat itu pula lagu tentang aroma hujan dimulai/SVT FF/ MEANIE/ CHAPTERED/MUSIC AND SCHOOL LIFE
1. Angin

**PETRICHOR**

Disaat kendaraan yang lalu lalang melaju semakin cepat dan derap langkah kaki berlari semakin nyaring terdengar, rinai hujan turun membasahi bumi. Semakin deras dan semakin deras, seiring dengan aroma petrichor yang memenuhi udara sekitar. Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kaca halte tempat ia duduk sekarang sambil menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Gesekan violin yang apik mengalun dari kedua earphone putih yang bertengger di kepalanya, membuat jemari tangan yang menggenggam tas kulit hitam diatas pangkuan Mingyu mengetuk-ketuk sesuai irama. Seakan ada sebaris tuts piano di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Mingyu hanyut kedalam alunan nada-nada hingga seseorang yang datang dan duduk disampingnya mengambil seluruh atensi Mingyu.

Rambut orang itu basah, begitu pula seragam sekolah dan tas punggung bewarna biru navy yang ia turunkan dari atas kepalanya. Tampaknya ia menggunakan tas itu sebagai pelindung dari hujan. Dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, jelas sekali bahwa Mingyu dan orang itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Mingyu menatap sekilas tangan orang itu yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun dengan ujung dasi merah yang orang itu kenakan. Berani bertaruh kacamata itu takkan kering meski orang itu mengelapnya dengan teliti, dasi merah itu 'kan juga basah.

"Eh?"

Mata orang itu menatap sapu tangan yang Mingyu sodorkan dihadapannya. Matanya mengerjap, entah karena ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas atau terkejut dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan.

"Pakai saja, untuk kacamatamu. Dan seragammu." Mingyu membuka telapak tangan siswa itu dan menaruh saputangan miliknya.

"O-oh... terimakasih".

Mingyu memperhatikan gerak gerik siswa itu mengelap kacamata berbingkai hitam dan menggunakannya kembali. Tapi belum sempat siswa itu mengembalikan sapu tangan Mingyu, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di dekat halte dan Mingyu menaikinya begitu saja.

"Hey! Sapu tanganmu!" Terlambat, sedan itu telah melaju pergi. Tinggal siswa itu yang kebingungan untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan itu kembali.

...

Disaat kendaraan yang lalu lalang melaju semakin cepat dan derap langkah kaki berlari semakin nyaring terdengar, rinai hujan turun membasahi bumi. Semakin deras dan semakin deras, seiring dengan aroma petrichor yang memenuhi udara sekitar. Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas punggung yang sudah ia posisikan diatas kepala. Tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang mulai basah dan pandangannya yang tertutup tetesan air, Wonwoo menerjang hujan hingga sampai di halte terdekat. Di hembuskannya nafas lega saat masih ada tempat untuk duduk di bangku halte itu. Diturunkannya tas punggung biru navy miliknya yang basah kuyup. Sambil sedikit merutuk pada hujan, Wonwoo melepas kacamatanya yang berembun. Ia mencoba untuk mengelap kacamatanya dengan dasi merah yang ia kenakan. Tapi tak mungkin kacamatanya dapat kering dengan dasi yang basah seperti itu.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sapu tangan biru di hadapannya. Rupanya ada siswa yang duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Sepertinya ia menawarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Dimana Wonwoo pernah melihat siswa itu? Di sekolah? Dari seragamnya memang dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Namun, sepertinya Wonwoo pernah melihatnya di tempat lain.

"Pakai saja, untuk kacamatamu. Dan seragammu juga." Siswa itu membuka telapak tangan Wonwoo dan menaruh saputangan miliknya.

"O-oh... terimakasih".

Wonwo dapat merasakan tatapan siswa itu mengarah padanya saat ia mengelap kacamatanya, membuat Wonwoo merasa harus segera menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan biru itu. Namun, begitu Wonwoo ingin mengembalikannya, siswa itu sudah pergi dengan menaiki sedan hitam dan berlalu dari halte tempat Wonwoo saat ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan ini?." Wonwoo menatap sapu tangan biru yang ada di genggamannya. Ternyata ada tulisan dari bordir putih di ujung saputangan itu.

"Kim Mingyu."

TBC

 **Haii... kenalin aku Uler Gucci~ panggil aja Ler :D**

 **Ini rencana nya mau kubuat chaptered, tapi gak bakal fast update. Aku masih newbie di dunia per-ff-an, so aku butuh banget saran dan kritiknya dari para sesepuh ff hehe**

 **Makasih sudah baca dan datang~**

 **Salam Uler sssss XD**


	2. Mendung

Pagi ini, sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, wali kelasku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Beliau bilang anak itu adalah murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelas kami. Anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan lantang dan senyum yang lebar. Ah, dia punya gingsul di gigi taringnya. Unik.

"Kim Mingyu, umur 15 tahun. Asal dari Seoul. Aku baru pindah ke Busan dua minggu yang lalu. Salam kenal semua dan mohon bantuannya!"

Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu kembali tersenyum. Kemudian anak itu berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh wali kelasku, bangku kosong dua baris dari jendela tepat di samping kananku. Sekali lagi ia memperlihatkan gigi ginsulnya kepadaku saat ia duduk di bangkunya. Aku bukan orang yang terbiasa akan hal itu, jadi hanya sedikit senyum tipis yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu. Selanjutnya, aku larut dalam penjelasan Pak Minhyuk tentang bagian sel.

 _Semuanya ulangi perkataanku. Mitokondria adalah pembangkit energi dari sel._

Biologi memang bukan subjek yang kusukai, apalagi logat Busan kental milik Pak Minhyuk yang terdengar terlalu bersemangat. Tapi setidaknya ini yang akan membantuku lulus ulangan harian nantinya.

Setelah itu, yang kuingat rintik hujan mulai turun. Dan hujan turun dengan deras hingga jam pelajaran terakhir. Sialnya, aku lupa membawa payung. Dan kini, selembar saputangan miliknya tertinggal padaku. Besok saja kukembalikan ini pada Mingyu.

Kulihat dari dalam jendela bus, hujan masih belum berhenti. Aku benar-benar benci hujan di awal musim gugur seperti ini.

 **PETRICHOR**

" _Bagaimana sayang, kau suka sekolah barumu?_ "

Mingyu tersenyum saat suara lembut itu terdengar dari earphone yang masih menyumpal dua telinganya.

"Lebih dari itu, Ma. Disana ada roti kacang merah yang legendaris. Aku berhasil dapat satu dan-". Mingyu sengaja menjeda perkataannya untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Rasanya enaaakk sekali"

" _Benarkah? Mama jadi penasaran. Oh, iya. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?_ "

"Dia?"

" _Ya, idolamu itu. Jangan bilang kamu berteriak histeris di hadapannya_."

Sedikit semburat merah terlihat di kedua telinganya. "Tidaak! Tentu saja tidak!"

" _Okay okay, mama percaya. Lalu bagaimana, apa kau sudah bertemu dia?_ "

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya pelan, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. "Belum. Aku masih belum bertemu dengan dia"

" _Ah, mungkin kalian berbeda kelas. Mama pergi dulu ya, latihan drama musikalnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Semangat ya anakku. Bye_ "

"Bye, Ma"

Mingyu menatap air hujan yang menetes di jendela mobilnya. Ada uap yang terbentuk di bagian dalam jendela. Iseng, ia menulis sebuah nama dengan jarinya. Namun tepat saat Mingyu menyelesaikan nama itu, sebuah bus hijau lewat di sebelah kanan mobilnya. Bus itu berjalan berdampingan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mobilnya melaju sedikit lebih cepat dan akhirnya meninggalkan bus itu.

"Paman Lee" panggil Mingyu kepada supir yang ada di kursi pengemudi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri saja"

Pak Lee melirik tuannya yang duduk di kursi belakang lewat kaca spion tengah. "Besok Tuan Muda ada jadwal _check-up_ rutin. Bagaimana kalau saya mengantar anda ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pergi dengan bus. Lagi pula, aku sudah tinggal di apartemenku dan jarak dari Seoul kemari agak jauh. Dan juga Paman, bisa aku minta tolong untuk memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Mama? Bilang pada Mama aku tidak bisa melihat gladi bersihnya. Aku akan datang saat _premiere_ nya."

"Baik, nak Mingyu"

Tidak ada jawaban lanjut dari Pak Lee. Mingyu kembali menatap hujan di luar jendela dan sedikit tertawa, "Aku baru tahu ia membenci hujan. Padahal _piece_ yang ia bawakan pertama kali adalah _Petricor_. "

...

Jemari Wonwo bergerak menekan tuts piano dari C4 hingga C5, sementara kedua matanya terpejam dan sesekali melirik pada layar handphonenya yang menampilkan aplikasi chormatic tuner . Terkadang Wonwoo menekan beberapa tuts lebih dari sekali untuk memastikan nada yang terbentuk pas. Setelah ia rasa semuanya pas, Wonwoo merapikan muter dan palu kecil khusus untuk menyetem piano miliknya. Selesai dengan satu piano, Wonwoo masih harus mengecek satu piano lainnya yang ada di toko musik ini. Setiap akhir minggu Wonwoo memang menawarkan jasa tuning piano di daerah pasar instrumen musik. Meskipun namanya pasar, sebenarnya daerah itu terdiri dari beberapa toko musik yang berjajar di satu jalan utama. Beberapa pemilik toko musik disini sering memanggil Wonwoo untuk menyetem piano bekas yang akan dijual kembali maupun piano yang masih baru. Bahkan Wonwoo sangat akrab dengan para pemilik itu, salah satunya kakek Hong. Kakek Hong adalah pemilik toko dari piano yang sedang Wonwoo setem.

"Kau Wonwoo kan? Dari Haeundae?" Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Gara-gara tepukan itu Wonwoo sampai terlonjak dari kuris yang ia duduki. Hampir saja Wonwoo marah kalau saja ia tidak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang kurang ajar mengagetkannya.

"Kau..."

"Mingyu! Anak baru yang masuk kemarin" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil." Aku melihat di insta pasar ini cukup terkenal, jadi aku berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat."

Wonwoo memutar ingatannya tanpa begitu memperhatikan kata-kata Mingyu. Kemarin hari Jumat, anak baru dan-

"Oh, saputanganmu". Wonwoo membuka tas rasel kecil miliknya, "aku tidak membawanya. Akan kukembalikan besok"

"Santai saja, toh kita bisa menyetem piano? Wahh, kau bisa main juga kan? Ayo coba main sedikit!"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Wonwoo dengan sedikit canggung. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, satu lagu saja. Adik kecil ini juga ingin mendengarnya juga". Dua pasang mata menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh binar. "Kau ingin mendengar lagu keluarga hiu kan, adik kecil?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu disambut anggukan antusias dari anak kecil itu.

"Hey, sejak kapan disini ada anak kecil. Oh" Wonwoo melihat Kakek Hong sedang melayani seorang ibu muda tak jauh dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Maaf ya adik kecil, eng.. Kakak tidak jago bermain piano" Wonwoo berupaya agar kata-katanya terdengar semanis mungkin. Tapi kedua mata anak itu malah mulai berair. Ugh, Wonwoo benci anak kecil dan segala tentang manusia yang berumur kurang dari 10 tahun.

Mingyu langsung menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan **'mainkan-apapun-cepat-sebelum-anak-ini-berteriak-dan-menangis'**

"Tidak" kedua mata Wonwoo mengisyaratkan penolakan kuat.

 **'Cepat-tekan-tuts-piano-itu-SEKARANG-'**

Hidung anak itu memerah dan "Eenggu-"

"Tiga ekor beruang, di dalam rumah. Ayah beruang, ibu beruang, bayi beruang."

Erangan anak itu berhenti tepat saat Wonwoo bernyanyi dan memainkan lagu Keluarga Beruang dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup, takut anak itu akan menangis keras. Wonwoo baru membuka matanya perlahan saat menyadari anak itu tidak jadi menangis.

 **'Ayo-cepat-lanjutkan-Wonwoo!'** , Mingyu kembali memberikan tatapan kepada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo malah menghentikan lagunya.

"Ah, iya.." gelagapan, Wonwoo buru-buru menghadap piano lagi dan melanjutkan lagunya. "Ayah beruang perutnya gemuk. Ibu beruang badannya langsing. Bayi beruang imut sekali. Eussuk eussuk chahanda"

Anak kecil itu bertepuk kencang, "kereenn, lagi! Lagi! Ayo hyung lagi! Lagu hiunya kan belum. Ayoo"

Selepas Wonwoo menyelesaikan lagu tadi, Ia terdiam. Tangannya bergetar dan nafasnya mulai terasa pendek. Mingyu menyadari gelagat aneh Wonwoo dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan Mingyu menurunkan jemari Wonwoo yang masih diatas tus piano sembari berbisik, "Biar aku saja, kay?". Lalu Mingyu melempar senyum ke arah anak kecil tadi.

"Kali ini biar Hyung saja yang mainkan ya? Lagu Hiu kan?"

"Iyaa!"

"Okay, nyanyi bareng Hyung ya! Satu, dua. Baby shark ddu du ddu du ddu ru~"

Mingyu bernyanyi bersama dengan anak itu, sementara Wonwoo masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Untung saja sebelum lagu itu berakhir, ibu dari anak itu menyuruh anaknya ituk kembali dan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Sepertinya ia telah selesai membeli sebuah recorder atau entahlah.

"Kau, eum.. _okay_?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo yang masih diam. Wajahnya cukup pucat. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat dan berdiri dengan terburu-buru. "Kek, aku tidak enak badan. Masih ada satu piano lagi. Aku akan datang lagi besok. Boleh aku pulang lebih dulu?"

Kakek Hong tampak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk faham. Segera Wonwoo memasukkan peralatan miliknya. "Aku duluan" pamit Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang terduduk.

"Hey, kau benar tak apa?". Wonwoo menarik tangannya cepat saat Mingyu berusaha menahannya. Sekilas Mingyu bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Wonwoo.

"Sampai ketemu senin besok" ucap Wonwoo sebelum berjalan cepat keluar dari toko. Mingyu sempat mengejarnya, sayang tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk ke handphone Mingyu.

"Hah..hah.. Sial... Halo Hyung"

" _Kau mengumpat padaku, Bocah?_ " Itu Seungcheol Hyung, kakak sepupu Mingyu.

"Tidak.. hah..bukan untukmu. Sok tahu sekali". Mingyu melihat punggung Wonwoo yang berlari semakin cepat. "Ada apa. Tumben menelpon"

" _Kenapa dengan nafasmu itu? Kau habis berlari? Sudah kukatakan jangan_ -"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kesal, benar-benar memang kakak sepupu satu-satunya ini. "Tidaak. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

" _Heissh bocah kunyuk ini. Cepat kesini. Samchon sudah menitipkan kau padaku. Awas kalau kau sampai kabur dari check-up rutinmu! Cepat ke rumah sakit atau kutendang pantatmu dari apartemenku_ "

"Bukannya Hyung hari ini full shift? Malam juga bisa kan. Lagipula tidak harus Hyung yang memeriksaku."

" _Kau benar-benar ingin terlantar di kota asing yang belum kau kenal ya?_ "

"Silahkan. Aku pernah tinggal disi-"

" _Sekali lagi kau membantah, kartu kreditmu aku bekukan. Cepat. Kesini._ "

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Sialan diputus.." umpat Mingyu kesal sebelum ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam sakunya.

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumah sakit. Eum naik dari halte disini kan? Mana mungkin aku tersesat disini. Aku lahir disini."

Mingyu bergegas untuk berjalan ke halte yang tak jauh darinya dan menaiki bus pertama yang datang. "Pak, bus ini ke rumah sakit Haneul kan?"

"Kalau ke rumah sakit kau harus naik bus 5112,Nak. Mungkin akan datang 10 atau 15 menit lagi."

"Ah benar ahaha.. aku tahu kok hanya lupa saja. Terimakasih pak". Mingyu langsung turun dari bus dengan wajah sedikit malu.

"Tenyata kota ini cukup banyak berubah. Untung saja Seungcheol hyung tidak melihat ku. "

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di halte itu sambil menunggu bus yang ia tunggu datang. Sesaat kemudian, gerimis mulai turun dari langit. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Mingyu meresapi bunyi rintik air yang turun, perlahan semakin kencang dang semakin deras.

...

Wonwoo terdiam didalam kamarnya. Dengan pintu yang terkunci. Di dalam ruangan yang benar-benar gelap, Wonwoo meringkuk di dalam lemari pakaian. Sinar kilat yang terlihat dari jendela masuk ke kisi lemari tersebut, membuat airmata di pipi Wonwoo terlihat jelas.

" _Dimana kau, anak sialan!_ "

Kedua tangan Wonwoo membekap mulutnya erat. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Menggelegar seoring bunyi etir diluar sana. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah. Hanya Wonwoo. Suara yang berasal dari dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo terlihat begitu ketakutan.

" _Apa maksudmu dengan irama yang kacau seperti itu?! Kau tidak punya otak huh? Permainanmu pantas disebut sampah!_ "

"Maaf... maaf"

" _Mainkan yang benar! Kau memalukan!_ "

Tangis Wonwoo semakin keras. Semakin deras, seperti hujan yang ikut turun dari langit yang kelabu

"Maaf kan aku.. kumohon maafkan aku. Appa..."

TBC

Yhooo, maaf ya Uler apdetnya lama. Semoga pada sukaa ^^

Karena udah liburan mungkin Uler bisa update sedikit lebih cepat. Sedikit doang lol

Udah mulai ada sedikit akar masalah keliatan... err ya gitulah hehhe.

Jangan lupa read and review ya~

 **Salam Uler ssss DD**


End file.
